


𝐄𝐱𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐬 (𝘛. 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘬)

by Mermaidgirl_11



Series: 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘻 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Air Force, Battle, Crossover, F/M, Marines, Military, Music, OC main character, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warrior - Freeform, bumblebee doesn't like country accents, dissapearance, peter parker is the best, spark - soul, tony stark needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidgirl_11/pseuds/Mermaidgirl_11
Summary: "𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙮 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣, 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙪𝙥 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧."Morgan Martinez is a hard ass military woman. She's spent the past 5 years of her life helping the Autobots in their battlesOptimus has gone missing and no one can seem to find him. When more Autobots start disappearing, Morgan starts to worry.When the Avengers come crashing into her life, things get more and more difficult for Morgan.Can she protect the Autobots secret and manage to find all those who have gone missing? Or will she have to recruit the help of Earth's Mightiest Heroes?𝐁𝐨𝐨𝐤 [𝟏]𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘻𝘽𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙗𝙚𝙚
Series: 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Morgan Martinez

Name: Morgan Martinez  
Nicknames: Momo (Mateo), Girl, Forcim (Optimus Prime)  
Alias: Águila (Translates to Eagle. It was her code name in the Air Force), Virago (Codename)  
Age: 36  
Face Claim: Michelle Rodriguez

Occupation:  
Inventor (Occasionally)  
MechanicAir Force (Formerly - Moved onto Marines)  
Marine Corps (Formerly - Honorable Discharge)  
Pilot (Occasionally)  
Engineer (Occasionally)  
Expert in Alien Technology (In Secret)  
Avenger (Indirectly)

Family:  
Santiago Martinez (Father)†  
Carmen Martinez (Mother)†  
Mateo Martinez (Younger Brother)

Pairing: Tony Stark

Personality:

Morgan is a hard ass. It comes from her time in the military and her childhood. She's been pushed around most of her life and doesn't like authority figures, so any chance she gets to piss someone off, she'll take it.  
She's very sarcastic and has a dark sense of humor. People often find it hard to talk to her and feel very intimidated by her, but those who are close to her see the real her. She is witty and sarcastic and is actually a great listener. She can easily sympathize with soldiers and anyone with childhood abuse. She is very caring, though she has a hard time showing it and finds it difficult to express emotion.

Appearance:

Morgan is a very beautiful woman, but she hates to express her femininity. You'll never find her in any sort of flowy shirt, dress, skirt, or pants. She would rather be shot dead than wear a dress. You'll always find her in jeans, or tactical pants with a tank top or T-Shirt.  
Morgan has many scars on her body from her time in the military and her childhood. She has a scar on the left side of her face from her time in the Military. She doesn't try to hide it, but she will become very angry and defensive when someone asks about it. She'll also snap at anyone who stares at it. On her forehead, just above her eyebrow is a thick scar that her father gave her as a child, along with the many stab wounds and slices he'd given her.

Background:

Morgan was born to Santiago and Carmen Martinez in late July in Austin Texas. As a baby she was very inquisitive and smart. Growing up she showed an interest in machines and even invested a few things for school She won every science fair.  
Nothing was ever easy for her because she had to work for everything she wanted. Her father was an abusive drunk that would constantly put her down and beat her and her mother. She'd try countless times to run away, but the police would always find her and bring her back home. Her father would beat her ruthlessly after this.  
When Morgan turned 13 her mother gave birth to her younger brother Mateo. Growing up she would protect Mateo from their father's abuse and take on several more beating, but no matter how many times he would knock her down, she got back up. Mateo would always look up to his sister and would often stitch ehr up after beatings. Morgan called him her Pequeño Soldado, or Little Soldier.  
Morgan was very distant at school and because of this she made no friends and was constantly a target for bullying. One time she had enough and punched the resident Prom Queen, Alicia Sterling, in the face, breaking her nose. Morgan was expelled from school, and at her new one she became determined to make a future for herself. Her grades were perfect.  
In Morgan's senior year of high school a bunch of people came from as advocates for different careers. Morgan felt herself drawn to the military stand and she discovered she only needed to be 18 to enroll.  
Shortly after this, Morgan's mother died of Breast Cancer. Her world came crashing down as the one person that ever loved her, died. Her father lashed out and tried to kill Morgan and Mateo. Morgan threw herself between her father, the knife he held, and Mateo. She took every slice, every stab, every insult, and looked him in the eyes and said he'd pay for what he'd done. Morgan demanded that her brother look away and he did. Morgan, using a bit of self taught hand-to-hand combat, knocked the knife out of father's hand and stabbed him through the heart.  
Her father lay dead on the floor and Morgan fell to her knees, tears in her eyes, and told Mateo to call the police. When they came, Mateo and Morgan told them everything, about the abuse, how he'd tried to kill them, how Morgan had saved her and her brother's life.  
Not charged were placed on Morgan as she acted in self defense. She and her brother spent some time in a nice foster home as Morgan recovered from her injuries. Her brother was happy in the new home they had been placed in and the happy couple said that they were going to adopt the two siblings.  
But Morgan had other plans in mind. One night, she packed her bags, and left the home. She wrote a letter to her brother stating that she was going to join the military and she was going to stay in touch.  
After her grilling time in military training, Morgan joined the Air Force. She spent 5 years there and left at the age of 23. She moved onto the Marine Corps where she spent the next 8 years. Every week she would send letters to her brother and he'd always write back. She was overjoyed when he graduated high school and a video call was even arranged so she could watch.  
Once while out on a mission, Morgan and her team were to save civilians from a building where that had been held captive. Before they moved in their General commanded them to fall back as the place had been targeted by a missile.  
Morgan, however, did not listen. She ran into the building and threw out her earpiece that had her General and Team yelling at her. She freed the prisoners, but as she was about to leave a mother cried out that her son was still in the building. Morgan didn't think twice as she ran into the building to find the boy, but by the time she had, the missile entered the building and exploded, killing the boy and mortally wounded Morgan.  
When she woke up, she was on a plane back to the US with a massive burn mark on her face, after being 'Honorably Discharged'. That wasn't why she was forced out. She'd gone against direct orders, but had also gotten her job done. She saved all the civilians. All but one. The little boy that she had failed to save would forever plague her nightmares.  
When she returned home Morgan stayed on her own for a bit, and started building her own little business in Harkeyville Texas. Mateo had tried to visit her, but Morgan didn't want him to see in the state she was. She wanted to stay his hero, not some wounded soldier he wouldn't recognize.  
One fateful day forever changed Morgan's life. While driving along a barron road she stumbled upon a fight. She had no idea what the creatures were but she knew they were mechanical. There were two, obviously, evil looking... things, and a small yellow one. He was losing the fight. Morgan couldn't just stand by and watch so she jumped out of her car with her rifle and yelled at the evil bots to get their attention. When they looked at her she started firing on them with perfect aim, but bullets didn't do much against them.  
This however gave the yellow bot time to recover and the perfect chance to defeat the two other bots. Morgan lowered her gun a bit, but when the yellow one started to approach her she raised it again. He put his hands up and Morgan stared at him for a moment before putting her gun back down saying. "I know a soldier when I see one." The yellow bot relaxed and Morgan looked at the two evil bots. "What are you guys?" The yellow one didn't answer and insead pointed to his neck and shook his head. "Can't talk?" She noticed the banged up state he was in and nodded back at her truck. "What do you say we get you fixed up?"  
The bot followed her back to her workshop and junkyard. She started to work on the bot. "Got a name?" The bot tried to reply, but all that came out was a bunch of buzzing. Morgan raised an eyebrow at this. "You sound like an abejorro." The bot looked at her, clearly not knowing spanish. "A bumblebee." She simply translated. The bot buzzed at her seemingly liking the name. She smiled a bit. "Alright. Bumblebee it is."  
After fixing up Bee, Morgan told him to stay but as she went back to tow the two evil bots back to her workshop to disassemble them. She'd never seen anything quite like the bots. They were mechanics, sure, but certain parts of them almost looked... organic. Alive.  
She spent the next three days studying the autobots as she came to discover they were called. She also discovered that Bee couldn't speak because his voice box had been ripped out by a decepticon. She tried to use one of the dead autobots voice boxes but they wouldn't fit. She'd promised Bee that she would find a voice box for him no matter how long it took.  
About a month after meeting Bee he'd figured out how to use a car radio to speak. Morgan found it hilarious when Bee got stuck on the catholic channel.  
Late one night, something had crashed into her junkyard and when she and Bee ran out to investigate they discovered another autobot.  
Optimus Prime, Bee's commander.  
He looked like he'd been beaten to hell and back and was not responding. There was a massive whole in his chest and Morgan saw a glowing thing in the center of his chest. She demanded Bee that she get her tools so she could save him. Bee dragged the massive autobot into Morgan's workshop and she got started on repairing him.  
After replacing several parts Optimus awakened. He nearly killed Morgan, but Bee stopped him. Optimus was relieved to see him and asked him about Morgan. He assured him that he could trust her and he laid back down to let her continue her work.  
Optimus kept it to himself but he was rather impressed with her skill and willingness to help. She looks at his chest. "Whatever hit you just missed your power source." Optimus watched her as she started repairing the damage and replacing certain parts with decepticon leftovers. "We call it a spark. It contains our life essence, and all our memories." Morgan nodded and finished up her work. "Yeah, well on this planet we call it a soul."  
Optimus explained that many more decepticons were coming and he needed Bee to join the fight. Bee was sad to go, but knew he needed to leave. Right before they left Morgan put up her 'closed' sign and yelled at them to wait up. Optimus tried to warn her, but she said she was a soldier and it was her duty to serve and protect her planet. Bee nodded at Optimus, silently telling him she could handle it and the two autobots transformed. Morgan rode with Bee.  
After this fight, which was won with the help of Morgan who had been discretely placing C4 on several autobots. This damaged and killed enough of them for Bee and Optimus to defeat them all. Optimus welcomed her to fight with them anytime.  
Morgan would go on to fight with them for 4 more years. She gained more scars and even a few more friends, both human and autobot. She discovered she was a knight, or whatever the hell that meant and helped save the planet, several times, all the while staying out of the eyes of SHIELD.  
The organization knew of the autobots, but could never quite track them down or figure out who their human helper was. They looked, but always came up empty.  
One day Optimus Prime went missing. Morgan, Bee and the other autobots have been looking for him, but it's been almost a year since they last saw him. Over the following year, several other autobots would go missing. All her leads were dead, and she is starting to lose hope, but even after she does, she'll keep looking because it was her responsibility.  
Morgan opened her junkyard to the autobots as a hideout and safe heaven.

And yeah, she has a giant dinosaur autobot in her backyard.

Equipment:

Transformium Watch: This watch was created by Morgan. It's disguised form is a normal Yellow and Black (In honor of Bumblebee) watch with the transformers symbol on its face. When the dial around the watch's face is turned in a certain pattern it transforms into a weapon that is attached to Morgan's wrist. It can be either a blaster, or a blade: It just depends on what Morgan wants it to be at that time. Her watch is also a small form of communication from her to Bee. He can send her small messages on it, though most of these are in Cybertronian Language. Morgan has learnt to read the language.

Transformers Mission suit: This is just a leather jacket that Morgan changed to be yellow and black and an ordinary helmet. This helps keep her identity hidden when working with the autobots.

Transformers Mission Suit #2: This will be a later gift to Morgan from Tony. She will also create a helmet that is similar to Bee's battle face. This helmet can be used to communicate with Bee and other Autobots/Avengers during battle. The unlining of the suit is similar to Natasha's and has several hidden weapons and compartments. It is a plain Yellow and Black jacket with black pants.

Motorcycle: This will later be given to Morgan by Tony to use on missions or when she is apart from Bee. She will modify this bike and make it much more efficient in battle and fit to her needs.


	2. :1:

Russia - Location: CLASSIFIED

Tony runs behind his team, his thrusters broken, having to run. "Hurry out! They're getting closer!" He turns back and sends a blast at the HYDRA goons as they close in on the Avengers. Clint lands the jet in front of the and they rush inside. Steve raises an eyebrow at the jet. "Can this thing even fly in the state it's in?" The jet had taken a lot of hits and it was very damaged. Clint shrugs. "We're about to find out."

He pulls the jet off the ground and it shakes as HYDRA hits it with another blast. "Dammit! Get us out of here!" Clint groans and flicks a few switches before blasting away from them. Once out of range Steve looks around at his teammates.

All were bleeding. Some worse than others, some with just a few bruises and scrapes. He sighs and sits in a chair. "We need a place to lay low and to get the jet repaired." He groans in pain and looks down at the bleed cut on his stomach. "And to get patched up?"

"Why not just head to the compound?" Steve shakes his head. "That location had been compromised. You know that." Tony sighs and nods. Natasha looks at him. "Got any idea Stark?" Tony purses his lips. "Maybe." He pulls his holo phone out of his pocket and taps into it before a screen pops up for the Avengers to see. "Morgan Martinez." Steve leans forward when he sees that she served in the Air Force and Marines. "Damn good soldier and," he glances at the jet. "Mechanic. She's got a junkyard out in Harkeyville, Texas. She's also got medical training."

Steve nods. "Can she be trusted?" Tony shrugs and puts his phone away. "Dunno. But I've been keeping my eye on her for awhile. Thought about hiring her." Steve sighs and nods. It's the best they've got. "Alright. Texas, here we come."

Harkeyville, Texas

Morgan hums along to 'Ain't No Rest For the Wicked' as it plays over her radio. She is currently working on a car, and is laying under it. Something pokes her foot and she looks at it and sees Bee's finger. "Yeah Bee?" She pulls herself out from under the car. He points outside. "Something wicked this way comes." Plays over his radio. Morgan's eyebrows furrow. That was Bee's signal for incoming aircraft. "Okay, you know the drill." She nods out at the dinosaur autobot who was tossing a car into the air and catching it. "Make sure he hides real good." Bee nods and runs off. As Morgan slides back under the car she hears the sound of the bots transforming into their car counterparts.

She hears a jet land a few minutes later and she waits for someone to walk in. "Hello?" They call out. "Someone here?" Morgan rolls out from under the car to see... Tony Stark. "Here." She tells him and he meets her eyes. "You Morgan Martinez?" She stands up and uses her rag to wipe off the oil on her hands. "The one and only." Tony nods at her, and looks her up and down and he stares at her scar.

Morgan glares at him. "Got something good to look at?" He shakes his head and glances at the gun on the workbench next to her. "What do you want?" She asks, glaring at the man. Tony nods and jerks his head outside. Morgan raises her head a bit, then puts her rag to the side and grabs her gun. Tony eyes her slightly, but followers her outside.

Morgan raises an eyebrow at the jet and the many Avengers around it. They had taken a beating, that much is true. And their jet looked like it had taken a trip to a meat grinder. She eyes the few Avengers leaning against the autobots, begging the stubborn aliens not to do anything to them. "Jesus. What happened to you guys?" Steve Rogers limps up to her and reaches his hand out to her. Mogan stares at his hand. "Nuh uh. I'm touching no one until ya'll are stitched up."

Steve looks at her surprised. "Ma'am..." Mogan cuts him off. "It's Morgan." She nods her head to her workshop and glances around the Avengers. "Come inside. I've got supplies." She starts walking inside, but the Avengers just stare at her in shock. She turns around and looks at them. "Or would you rather stay out here and bleed all over my nice cars?" Then jump up and follow her inside.

Tony glances back at the cars. "How do you even afford those?" Morgan doesn't answer and she points to the waiting room which has two couches. The Avengers graciously take their seats. Morgan grabs her first aid supplies and walks into the room. "Alright, who's worse?"

They were all equally bad, but Morgan started with Natasha who had 3 bullet wounds. She gives her a small painkiller and meets her eyes. "You ready?" Natasha nods, and Morgan sighs. No one is ready for a bullet removal, she knows that for a fact. She also wants to get this show on the road before the autobots become antsy and transform back and let the Avengers discover them.

Morgan pulls her belt off and folds it in half. "Here." Natasha bites down on the leather and nods. Morgan dowses her bullet wounds with alcohol, then grabs her clamps. She gives Steve a look who nods and takes Natasha's hand. "Here we go." She digs the clamps into the first bullet wound. She finds the bullet and slowly pulls it out. She looks in the hole and nods when she sees no major bleeding. She does the next two quickly and does her stitches.

She moves on through the Avengers and by the time she's done, it's dark out. She sighs and looks at the blood on her hands. She cringes at it and walks over to her sink. "Where'd you learn medical like that?" She glances back at Bruce. She knows who he is. Well, who the other guy is.

Morgan lifts up her shirt and reveals several bullets, stab, autobot, and much much more wounds. They all stare at the scars. "Military was rough." She let her shirt fall and she turned to them. "You can't have come to me just for medical." She glances out at the jet. "I'm guessing you want me to fix that heap of junk." Tony nods. "If you can." She sucks in a breath and dries her hands. "I can sure as hell try, but I can't do it here."

Clint raises an eyebrow at her. "Why not?" Well, one she's got autobots to hide and two: "Not enough space, and I'll need parts to replace and such." She lifts her head at them. "Plus, whoever you're running from would find this place real easy." Steve looks at her, but realizes she must have pieced things together. "Alright, Tony, do you have a place for us to go?" The billionaire chews his lips. "Yeah, but it was supposed to be a surprise."

Steve nods and looks at Morgan. "Can you fix the jet just enough so we can fly where we need to go?" Morgan nods. She can also have the bots help, if she needs anything. She grabs her tool box and heads outside. "You guys stay in here. I like to work alone and the mosquitos are ravenous." They were, but she also just wanted them to have a stronger reason not to come out. "Just let us know if you need anything."

Morgan stops in front of the jet, then turns to the autobots. "You guys go deeper into the yard, and stay outta sight. 'Sept you Bee. I might need help." The autobots quietly pull away and Bee transforms. Morgan makes sure the Avengers aren't looking, and shuts her garage door, for good measure. She turns to Bee. "Wanna give me a lift?" Bee brings his hand down to the ground and Morgan climbs on. He lifts her up on top of the jet and she crawls over to the turbines. They were bent and broken.

She nods to herself and disconnects the turbine. She unhooks each panel and hands a bent one to Bee. "You mind?" He takes it from her and pinches it back into a straight position. She does the same with the other bent panels, then leaves the broken ones off to the side. Bee hands her some scraps which she reshapes (with the help of Bee) and uses a bit of glue to hold the pieces together. She hands them to Bee who uses a torch finger to solder them together. She puts the turbines together and nods at her and Bee's work.

After finishing her work on the jet Morgan passes out against Bee who transforms into a car and lays her inside it.

*°*

In the morning Morgan wakes at the crack of dawn and stretches. She pats Bee's dash. "Thanks Bee." She climbs out of the car and yawns. She walks into her workshop and claps her hands. "Wake up dozy doves." The Avengers yawn and stretch awake. "Your jet's done." They sit up and follow her out. The jet was... almost completely repaired. "Damn." Clint nods. "You're good." Morgan shrugs and pats Bee's hood. He helped.

"Your jet sucks ass." She comments. Tony raises an eyebrow at her. She knows full well he was the one who created it, and she doesn't give a shit. She leans against Bee. "I want to change it. Make it less..." She gestures to it. "Breakable." Tony scoffs at her. "I'd like to see you try." She shrugs. She knows she can. She brought Optimus Prime back from the brink of death. She is more than capable of handling a lousy jet.

"Are you going to ride with us then?" Morgan shakes her head and looks at Bee. "Nah, I'll drive. Just give me the address." Tony puts the address into her phone and she nods. "You guys take off." She glances out at the yard and clenches her jaw as she hears Grimlock start to screw with the cars. "I've gotta take care of some things."

Once the Avengers leave, Bee transforms. Morgan nods out at the yard. "You go get em. I need to pack." Bee nods and runs off. Morgan packs a duffle and makes sure to bring whatever she values, which is very little, but she doesn't want them stolen. Like her only picture of Mateo and his girlfriend. He'd called just recently saying she was pregnant and wanted to name the baby after Morgan.

There's not alot that can make Morgan cry, but that. That managed to make tears fall. She was honored and promised to be there for the birth.

Bee returns with the other bots and Morgan steps outside. "I'm taking off for a few days with Bee." She shrugs. "Got some ass saving to do." Bee transforms into his car form and Morgan tosses her bag into the passenger seat. She points at the autobots. "If any of you get into trouble," She gives them a murderous glare and the autobots avoid her eyes. Morgan is the one human that scares them. "I will personally disassemble you." She gives them an innocent smile that makes them shudder, then she gets into Bee and pulls away.

"Take us to New York Bee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, on my Wattpad I have more chapters with stuff like quotes and extra info (And photos!!)


	3. :2:

The Avengers land on the new base Tony has brought them too. They step off the jet and Tony turns to them. "Welcome to the Avengers Mansion." Natasha raises an eyebrow at the name, but they follow the billionaire inside. It was... fancy. "FRIDAY will direct you to your rooms when you feel like it." A few of the Avengers walk away leaving Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Bucky. "When do you think she's going to get here?"

Tony shrugs, then FRIDAY reveals a security camera. They watch as Morgan in her Yellow Camaro pulls up outside the hangar part of the mansion. Bucky looks confused. "How'd she get here so fast?" Tony scoffs, and walks away to the hangar.

*°*

Tony opens the garage door and Morgan drives Bee in and pulls to a stop before climbing out and leaning against the open door. Tony walks up to her. "Nice car." She smirks and pats Bee. Tony nods at the jet. "We've got all the supplies you need." She nods and tilts her head at the jet, her mind racing with possible upgrades. Tony looks at her and smirks. "I know that look." She shrugs smugly.

"I can't help it. I look at something and all I can think about is how to improve it." Tony smiles at her and nods. "We're going to get along great." Morgan takes a deep breath, then her phone chimes. She pulls it out and raises an eyebrow at the screen. "Already?" She scoffs and smiles a bit. "What?" Tony asks, trying to look at her screen.

Morgan slides her phone into her pocket and glances at Tony before moving to Bee. "I asked a friend of mine to do something a few months ago, and he finally got around to it." She opens Bee's door to get in, Tony stops her. "You mind if I join?" He smirks and shrugs. "It's boring here." Morgan purses her lips and taps her finger on Bee's door. "I suppose."

She gets in and Tony smiles and runs around to the passenger side door. Right before he opens the door, Bee swings in open and purposefully hits the billionaire in the knees. Morgan gasps and glares at Bee's stereo. "Bee!" She hisses. Laughter plays through his radio, and Morgan scowls at him before jumping out and running around to check on Tony. "You good?"

Tony groans a bit and rubs his knees. "Yeah." He makes a face and looks at Bee's door. "Must've opened the door without realizing it." Morgan clenches her jaw. "Yeah." She kicks Bee's tire when Tony isn't looking. "You must've."

Morgan honestly wasn't expecting Glen to have finished his search for the missing autobots so early. She and the others had been looking diligently and they haven't found a thing. It made her wonder what the donut loving computer whiz had found.

Normally, Morgan wouldn't allow anyone to ride with her and Bee, but she actually didn't mind Tony's company. He was rambling about his Iron Man suits and what his plans for them were. Morgan wasn't really listening though. Her mind was set on Glen and the autobots.

Tony raises an eyebrow as 'Spirit in the Sky' starts playing through the radio. He looks at Morgan and smirks. "I didn't peg you as a Norman Greenbaum kinda girl." Morgan snaps out of her thoughts and glances at Tony. She chuckles a bit. "I'm not," She nods at Bee's radio. "But my car is." The channel changes and Bee starts channel surfing. Tony raises an eyebrow. "How's it doing that?"

Morgan purses her lips. "My car kinda has a mind of its own," She glances at the radio and the static playing through Bee's speakers. "But I don't mind so long as there isn't any static playing through my speaker." She says pointedly at Bee. He stops channel surfing and 'Paint It, Black' starts playing. Morgan nods and smiles. Bee knows just what she likes. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

She turns it up and Tony watches her as she smiles and hums along to the music. He feels a heat rising in his cheeks, and he looks away, shaking his head.

*°*

Morgan sighs as she pulls to a stop outside Glen's house. She nods at Tony. "I'll be right there." He nods and climbs out of the car. "I'm going to go talk to him Bee. You stay here. I'll update you when we're alone." Bee buzzes and Morgan steps out of the car and up to the door with Tony. She knocks on the door and is greeted by Glen's grandmother. Tony raises an eyebrow as the old woman scowls at Morgan. "Hey Granny Whitmann."

The old woman scowls and turns to look up the stairs. "Glen! The woman who got you arrested is here!" She gives Morgan one last dirty look before leaving. Tony raises an eyebrow at Morgan and she shrugs, walking into the house and up the stairs. "Glen." She greets from the entrance of the hacker's bedroom. Glen turns to her, then his jaw drops. "That's Tony Stark." Tony smirks and Morgan rolls her eyes, moving to Glen.

"Listen, Glen. It's been 7 months. I don't want to wait any longer." Glen nods, but his eyes never move from Tony. He grabs a thumb drive and hands it to Morgan who nods. She goes to exit the room, but stops and turns. "Oh right." She pulls out her wallet and Tony watches as she tosses a Dunkin Donuts gift card to Glen. "It's got $20 on it. Don't use it all at once. I might need you alive later." She and Tony leave.

*°*

"What was that about?" Tony asks as he and Morgan climb back into Bee. Morgan shrugs and stuffs the thumb drive into her bra. "He was just doing me a favor." Morgan, well, Bee pulls away from the house and Tony raises an eyebrow. "And the old woman's jab about you getting him arrested?" Morgan smirks. "All true." Tony scoffs and smiles at her. Oh, he's really going to enjoy being around her.

*°*

Late at night Morgan walks up to Bee in the hangar. He transforms and kneels down to Morgan. She pulls the thumb drive out of her bra and Bee exposes his USB plug. "Alright Bee. Let's see what we've got." She plugs it in and Bee's eyes shine as a hologram appears in front of them. Morgan's eyebrows crease when several photos appear. They weren't good quality at all, but she could recognize a few autobots.

She looks through them all, but doesn't see a glimpse of Optimus. She sighs. "Well, at least we know they're not dead." One photo revealing Jazz's face catches Morgan's attention. His eyes weren't their normal glowing blue. They were red. "Bee..." Morgan says and Bee nods. He sees it too. "What the hell happened to them?" Morgan whispers to herself.


	4. :3:

Morgan wipes sweat off her brow as she tries to unbolt the outside paneling on the jet. She needs to get under it to check out it's weaponry and assess the damage underneath. She grunts and pushes on the massive wrench, but it gives and strips the bolt, sending Morgan face first into the jet. "Shit!" She jumps back and puts her hand to her head which was now bleeding. "Dammit!" She mutters under breath and Bee crouches down to her.

"Huston! We have a problem!" She groans a bit and glances at Bee as blood gets in her eyes. "I'm fine Bee. You know I've had worse, just," She rubs at her eyes, unable to see. "Get me a rag from over there." She points over to her tool bench, and Bee goes to get one, but someone opens the door to the hangar and he transforms into a car. Tony walks into the hangar. "Bee?" Morgan asks, trying to open her eyes.

"Who's Bee?" She jumps and turns to Tony. His eyes widen seeing the blood. "Jesus, what happened to you?" He walks over to her tool bench and grabs a towel. He wipes the blood away from her eyes and Morgan opens her eyes, casting a glance at Bee making sure he's hidden. She breathes a sigh of relief and takes the towel from Tony and presses it to her forehead. Tony guides her to a chair. "I was trying to work on the jet. Someone bolted on the wrong sized nut to the damn thing and it's so tight it won't come off, and," She gestures to her forehead. "This happened."

Tony tries to have Morgan stand up. "Come on. I'll take you to Bruce." Morgan pushes away from him. "I'm fine." She groans in pain and walks over to the little bedroom area Tony set up or her. She insisted on sleeping near her work, but that was only an excuse. She wanted to stay close to Bee.

The sleeping area included a cot, (Courtesy of Steve. He said he knew how much he hated a soft bed after coming out of the Ice. Morgan was very grateful for this.) a table, a chair, and a small dresser for her clothes. She uses a curtain for privacy.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks as she slumps down in front of the table. "Stitching myself up." Tony raises an eyebrow and rushes over to her. "Isn't that really stupid?" Morgan scoffs and pulls out her phone to use as a mirror. She scowls at the cut. It was pretty bad. "No. I've got medical training remember?" Tony stares at her for a moment. Oh yeah. He forgot that.

Morgan huffs and nods. The cut will need about four stitches. She points to her cot and Tony rushes to it and pulls out a first aid kit and hands it to Morgan. She pulls out her supplies and makes a mental note to restock it. It was now empty after using it all on the Avengers and her head. Tony just stands there, feeling useless. "Is there something I can do to help?" Morgan glances at him and hands her the phone. "Hold it up for me." He nods and kneels down next to the table. Morgan moves his hand so she can see her face.

"Alright." She sticks the needle through her skin and Tony stares in disgust. Morgan glances at him. "Could you be anymore grossed out?" He scowls as Morgan ties off her first stitch. "How do you do that to yourself? Most of us can't even stand it when someone does it to us." Morgan scowls as she starts her next stitch. "Like I said before. Military was tough."

The two of them sit in silence as Morgan stitches up her forehead. Once she's done she douces the cut in alcohol. Tony was impressed by her pain intolerance, and guessed it had something to do with the scar on her face. He was close, but not completely right. Morgan was so used to pain because of her time in the military and her time helping the autobots. "Done." She leans back in the chair and looks up at the ceiling and lets out a breath.

Tony stares at her for a moment, then reaches into her first air kit and pulls out a huge band aid. She raises an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. "What? You don't want it to get infected do you?" Morgan sighs and moves so he can put the band aid on. "I'm more concerned about looking ridiculous."

Tony peels the band aid out of it's packaging and smooths it onto Morgan's forehead. His fingers linger on her skin and he realizes how close they are to each other. Morgan watches Tony for a bit, then pulls away. Tony frowns. "What are you even doing out here anyway?" He sighs and stands. "The others and I wanted to invite you to dinner."

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "Why?" Tony gives her a look. "You saved our lives. We owe you." Morgan shrugs. "It wasn't a big deal." Tony stares at her confused, then Morgan stands. "But I'll come. I haven't eaten since this morning." Tony smiles, then his eye catches a photo on the table. He picks it up and glances at Morgan. "Boyfriend?" Morgan snatches the photo from him and places it in her backpack. "No. Baby brother."

Morgan and Tony start walking out of the hangar and Morgan casts a glance back at Bee. "How long since you last saw him?" Tony asks, referring to Morgan's brother. She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Haven't seen him since I left for the military." Tony gives her a look as they enter the elevator. "How long has that been?"

"Almost 18 years." Tony steps away from her. "You haven't seen your brother in 18 years?!" Morgan shrugs and leans against the elevator wall. "I've kept in contact with him." Tony sighs and nods. "When do you think you're going to see him?" Morgan stands and exits the elevator, Tony on her heels. "His girlfriend is pregnant. I'm going to see him after the birth." Tony nods and drops the subject.


	5. :4:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee doesn't like country accents

As Morgan enters the room containing the Avengers a few of them notice the massive band aid on her forehead. "What happened to your head?" Morgan's hand briefly touches her head and she shrugs. "Hit it working on the jet." She grabs a few slices of pizza and sits on the far end of the table. Tony sits next to her. "So, what is it you got from that tech nerd?" Morgan raises an eyebrow as she bites into her pizza. "I told you. He did me a favor."

Tony gets the message she doesn't want to tell him what was on the thumb drive, but that only makes him want to know more. But he's smart. He'll wait to find out.

"So Morgan, I heard you were in the Air Force." Morgan looks to Sam and nods. "Five years." She confirms. Sam scoots toward her a bit. "Were you any good?" Morgan shrugs and puts her Pizza down. "You can say that. They called me Águila." Tony raises an eyebrow. "Eagle." He translates. Morgan nods. "Is that how you know so much about jets?" Steve asks, as he too scoots toward Morgan.

Morgan tilts her head a bit. She knows so much about jets because of the amount of autobot jets she's taken apart, or reassembled. "Yes." She answers shortly. They sit in silence for a bit, and Morgan's thoughts drift to the autobots.

She was still surprised that Glen had found sightings, though where from she didn't know. He didn't supply any locations, but she figured it was because he couldn't find where the images were from. Morgan also knew that if Glen had found the images then the government had as well and were probably trying to track them down as she ate her pizza. She needed to find them before the government did, no matter what the cost

Morgan was starting to become anxious, having left the autobots by themselves. She didn't want any more of them to disappear. Especially Bumblebee. He was her best, and only friend. They knew everything about each other. Everything.

*°*

A few days past and Morgan continues her work on the jet, and the search for the missing autobots.

Morgan changed up alot about the jet. It's shape was almost completely different. The front had been ripped out and gutted, putting a larger viewing window in its place. The thrusters on the jet were upgraded by a new, more powerful version Morgan had created. She was even planning on changing the interior to be larger and more efficient with the space.

The search for the autobots was going slow, as usual. Glen kept finding more and more sightings and sent them to Morgan on a regular basis. Every photo now revealed the autobot's eyes to be red in color. Morgan knew their disappearance had something to do with the decepticons. They had to be behind this.

Morgan had also asked Tony if she could have access to their alien tech to experiment. Well, that's what she told him she was doing. She was actually looking for a voice box for Bee. Luckily, some of the leftovers from an autobot fight had been sent to the Avengers for storage.

*°*

"I think your car hates me." Morgan raises an eyebrow at Tony as he walks into the alien tech storage room. He was covered in car oil. Morgan stands up and walks past Tony. "Bumblebee..." She grumbles as she leaves. Tony looks after her, then leaves the room to find a shower. Car oil really stunk.

*°*

"Bumblebee!!" Morgan yells as she stomps into the hanger. She stops and puts a hand on her hip. Bee was hiding behind the jet, very poorly. He was huge compared to the jet. "I can see you Bee." Bee's radio turns on. "No.. you can't." He says as he flips through channels. Morgan sighs and pulls a wrench out from her tool bench. "Fine, I guess you don't want the voice box I found then."

Bee's head pops out from behind the jet. "What you say?" His radio crackles. Morgan smirks and holds up the voice box she found. He jumps and rushes over to her. Morgan laughs, but when Bee reaches for the voice box she pulls it out of his reach. She raises an eyebrow. "You only get this if you start being at least decent around Tony." Bee whines, but nods his head.

Morgan nods and chuckles. "Now lay down you big hunk of junk." Bee chitters happily and does as Morgan told. She climbs on top of him and pulls out his old voice box, tossing it behind her. "Alright." She places it in its slot and twists it, then pressing it down. She gets off Bee and looks up at him expectantly as he stands. "Well?"

"Howdy!" Morgan and Bee's eyes widen. Morgan starts laughing as Bee starts cursing. "Well gosh darn tarnation! This piece of doohickey was supposed to work!" Morgan starts laughing more and Bee grumbles in frustration. He tries to rip the voice box out, but Morgan stops him. "Quit that." She gestures for him to get down and when he does she pulls out the voice box.

She laughs and nods. "I'm keeping this for later use." Bee grumbles at her and she chuckles. Bee's head snaps up and he shifts back into a car. Just as his hood drops Steve and Bucky walk into the room. Bucky eyes the car, but turns to Morgan. "We were wondering if we could help." Morgan walks over to her tool bench and places the country accent voice box down. She hides her laughs, then turns back to Steve and Bucky.

"I might have some heavy lift you two can do." They both nod and smile at her. Morgan tosses them both wrenches of the same size and points to the jet. "The chairs in the jet are bolted down. I need them out of there so I can work through more wiring and panels." They nod at her and walk over to the jet.

Morgan sighs and walks over to Bee. She places her hand on his hood. "I gotta get us outta here. It's like being caged in a box." Bee buzzes and Morgan smirks. She walks over to his door and he opens it for her. "I'm going for a drive!" She announces to the hangar and gets into the car. The door closes and Morgan smirks. "Go crazy Bee." Bee buzzes excitedly and shrives the car out of the hanger, AC/DC basting out of his stereo.


	6. :5:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceptions attack, and Bumblebee and Morgan must take action

The moment Morgan leaves the Avengers are called into the meeting room. Fury's face appears on the screen and he looks around the Avengers. "Reports of an attack on downtown New York have come in over the past 30 minutes. We need you out there." Steve crosses his arms. "What is it?" Fury leans back in his seat. "Unclear. Some say it's monsters, robots, and even aliens."

They wasted no time and all got ready for a fight, and had to wait for Fury's jet to drop them off. When they arrived on the scene they found three decepticons attacking civilians and destroying buildings. They started fighting the bots, but they were gaining no advantage. They were too powerful for the team.

*°*

Morgan pulls to a stop a few yards away from the fight. Bee had picked up on decepticon activity and they both headed to where it was. Morgan was shocked to find the Avengers already fighting the beasts. She smirks. "What do you say Bee? Ready for some action?" Morgan pulls on her helmet and jacket and steps outside Bee. He transforms and 'Supermassive Black Whole' blares through his speakers. Morgan nods and starts running at the fight.

Just as a Skywarp is about to blast Tony in his Iron Man suit Morgan sends a blast at his arm, knocking the blast off course. He turns to Morgan who has her helmet on and he sees Bee running into the fight. "Guys! We've got some help!" The other Avengers recognize Bee and nod.

Morgan runs to Bee and he sticks his hand out to her. She jumps on and he throws her into the air. She yells as she sends several blasts at BoneCrusher and Blackout. Bee tackles Skywarp and begins fighting with him. Morgan lands on Blackout's back and struggles to hang on as she tries to knock her off. She gets a good grip and activates her blade and jabs it in the back of his neck. She cuts several very important wires and connecting rods, then slides off his back and sends a blast at him. He stumbles a bit and runs right into BoneCrusher, then falls to pieces.

Tony lands in front of Morgan and she looks at him, thankful she had her helmet and he is unable to identify her. "Thanks for the save." She doesn't reply and instead sends a blast to BoneCrusher who was about to pummel Tony. "Fighting now, talk later." She deepened her voice so it was unrecognisable and ran forward. BoneCrusher stands and swings at her, but she slides between his legs and blasts him several times. Tony flies out of the way and the other Avengers start helping her fight the decepticon.

She sends a glance at Bee who was fighting with Skywarp, checking to see if he needed any help, but Bee creates a blade from his hand and slices the bot in two. She smiles as he makes his way over to help. "Step back!" She yells out. The Avengers obey her command and she turns her blaster to the max. Bee does the same with his and they both fire their blasters at the BoneCrusher. Iron Man also fires his blasters at him.

Once the dust clears, BoneCrusher is on the ground, dying. Morgan and Bee share a look and she climbs on top of BoneCrusher and points her blast in his face. "Where's Optimus?! Where are the autobots!" BoneCrusher laughs wickedly.

The Avengers look at their masked helper in confusion. What was she talking about? While no one was paying attention he raises his tail and jabs it at Morgan. Luckily she sees it out of the corner of her eyes and she barely jumps out of the way. Bee blasts him in the face, killing him. Morgan rolls off BoneCrusher and groans in pain.

Bee helps her to her feet. "Are you alright?" She turns to the Avengers and doesn't answer. Bee picks her up and she climbs onto his shoulder, holding his shoulder panel to keep her steady. "Get us outta here Bee." Bee nods and jumps onto the building next to him. Before Tony has time to follow them Bee leaps over two more buildings before landing and transforming. Morgan climbs in and he drives off.

*°*

She groans in pain and lifts her hand from her side to reveal it is covered in blood. "Damn." She whispers. Bee starts to speed up. 'Let's hurt tonight' plays through the speakers. "They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight." Morgan sighs and takes her leather jacket off and rips her jeans apart to create a ball of fabric. She presses it to the wound and her vision swims. "I'll be fine Bee. Just get me back to the hangar."

Bee carries Morgan over to her cot. "Bee, get my kit." Bee hands Morgan her first aid kit and when she opens it her heart drops. It was empty. She forgot to restock it. "Shit." She mumbles. Morgan leans back on her cot and thinks for a moment. "Bee," The autobot turns to her, clear worry in his eyes. "Over on my tool bench there should be some glue." Bee nods and runs off.

The poor autobot had no idea how dangerous glueing human flesh together was. It wasn't like glueing on a broken part. This could actually kill her, but then again she'd fair much better with the glue than to just bleed to death.

Bee hands Morgan the glue and she sits up. "Here goes nothing..." She pinches her torn skin together and applies the glue. Her face drained of color and she screams in pain, but she doesn't stop. She continues glueing until the skin is completely covered. She waits a few minutes and once it's dry she flops back on the cot. "Ow." She pants a bit and Bee sits down. She glances at him, then looks at her side. It looked like an animal and clawed her skin open.

"That's going to leave a scar." She mutters, then her eyes start to droop. Bee tosses a blanket over her and Morgan smiles a bit, and pats his hand. "Thanks Bee. I'll see you when I--" Morgan passes out. Bee stands and looks around the hangar.


	7. :6:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The avengers meet Peter and Steve has a not so good reaction. Morgan is there to save the day

The Avengers walk into the hangar, all in sour moods. After the fight they had gone to debrief with Fury and when they told him that another autobot and a human had helped them he blew up. They'd never seen Fury so pissed in his life. He was screaming and demanding that they hunt the human and autobot down.

Apparently he'd been looking for them for five years and either wanted them to join the Avengers or to be put in jail. He said that they were to go on no other missions until they found them, or there would be hell to pay.

So yeah, they were a little crabby.

*°*

As Tony walks past Morgan's room area he notices her first aid kit open on her table. He moves to check on her then remembers she said she was going to restock it soon, so he waves it off and continues on inside.

Tony had a busy day ahead of his tomorrow. He was going to officially introduce Peter to the team and Morgan. He had a feeling that him and the genius mechanic would get along great. That or, Morgan would scare the hell out of him. Probably both honestly.

He was also worried about the Avengers' reactions. He knew the two assassins would be level headed about it. Clint may be a little bitter about Peter being a kid, but he'd understand Peter could handle himself. Thor was... Thor, and he would obviously yell about how Peter was a warrior or whatever it is he usually says. Bruce wouldn't really care, and Bucky didn't really have an opinion on anything. (No opinions that Tony cared about anyway.) The others he wasn't even concerned about.

Steve was who really worried him. He's been... unpredictable since Germany. He could welcome Peter to the team with open arms or he could just as easily go berserk and freak out over it. Tony was going to make sure some distance was put between the arachnid and the walking talking American Flag.

*°*

In the morning Morgan is on top of the jet, working when Tony comes bursting into the hangar. Morgan is started by Tony and looks over to Bee. Thankfully he had transformed before Tony saw him. Tony walks over to him and touches his hood. "What's with the yellow anyway? Isn't a bit of an eye sore?" Morgan winces at Tony's mistake and Bee blares his horn.

Tony stares at the car in shock and Morgan laughs nervously. She slides down off the jet, walks over to Bee and opens the driver's side door. Seemingly knowing what she is doing Bee's radio starts blasting music. Morgan growls a bit and rips out the controls connected to the horn, then goes to the radio. "Are you trying to get us caught?" She asks quietly. Bee's radio changes to laughter and Morgan rips the radio out and points at the car. "Cut it out."

She leans out of the car and notices Tony's confusion. She shrugs and lifts up Bee's disassembled parts. "Sorry. My car," She gives Bee a dirty glare. "Doesn't like to work correctly." Behave is more like it. Tony seems to accept her excuse and walk over to the hangar door. When he's not looking Bee opens his car door and hits Morgan with it.

Morgan stumbles forward and almost hits him, but Tony turns to her and raises an eyebrow. "You coming?" She nods and sets Bee's parts down. She faces him. "You do anything else and I'll disassemble you, you little shit." Bee's engine revs and Morgan shakes her head. Her car is more of a pain in the ass than her little brother used to be. "Yeah, I'm coming."

She follows him out of the room. "So what's this kid like?" Morgan sees Tony smile and wonders if he knows he's even doing it. "He's a good kid. Still new to the whole hero thing but I'm trying my best to help him out, But he's a teenager and almost never listens to anything I say." Morgan smirks. "Trust me I know what you mean." She shakes her head at the number of times the autobots deliberately disobeyed her when she's tried to help them hide in the junkyard.

They stopped ignoring her after she removed their legs from their bodies. Two days with no legs will teach an autobot listening skills alright. Bumblebee was a whole different story. He's still a pain in the ass. No matter what she does he refuses to listen and loves causing problems for her.

*°*

When Morgan and Tony enter an entrance hall they see a small figure standing awkwardly. "Peter!" Tony calls out. Peter turns around and sees Tony and Morgan. "Mr. Stark!" Tony puts a hand on Peter's shoulder and guides him to Morgan. "It's Tony kid. Mr. Stark is reserved for my father." Morgan looks Peter up and down. She can tell he tries to hide it, but she can see a good amount of muscle tone under his baggy clothes.

"Peter, this is Morgan Martinez. She's our mechanic. She also saved our lives not too long ago." Peter stares at her in amazement and Morgan rolls her eyes. "Correction. I patched you guys up. I did no life saving." She sticks her hand out for Peter to hand and he hesitantly takes it. Morgan sees a flicker of pain in his face when he raises his arm to shake hers. Her eyes squint, but she keeps her mouth shut.

"So kid, how'd you get on Stark's radar?" They start walking toward the meeting room. Peter looks at Tony and he nods, telling him he can trust Morgan. "I uh, was bit by a radioactive spider. It gave me powers and I started saving people." Morgan smirks. "Neat." He looks at her in bewilderment. "You believe me?" She glances at him and shrugs. "I've heard crazier things."

*°*

Tony enters the meeting room and clasps his hands together. "Avengers! I'd like to introduce you to your newest teammate. Peter Parker." Peter steps out from behind Tony and waves awkwardly. "Or better known as Spiderman." They all freeze for a moment and Morgan chuckles at their faces. Sam is the first to speak. "You're the little shit who beat me and Barnes up?" Peter shrinks back a little. "Yeah?" He squeaks out.

Sam laughs and Bucky smirks a bit. "Well, welcome to the team kid. I call a rematch though. You won't take me down so easily this time." Peter smiles and laughs a bit. The other Avengers talk to Peter for a bit, asking questions and expressing how impressed with his fighting they were. But one person remains frozen.

"He's a kid?"

Everyone looks at Steve, whose face was becoming red with fury. "He's a fucking kid?" Natasha makes a face at Steve and his use of no no language. "He's a kid and you brought him to Germany?!" Tony scoffs and starts arguing with Steve. Morgan creases her brows at the rising tension. She looks at Peter who is watching in horror and sighs. "Kid," He jumps and looks at her. Morgan sees the tears in her eyes and frowns. "Let's get you outta here."

*°*

She leads Peter away from the arguing Avengers and to the hangar. "What are we doing here?" He asks looking around the massive room. Morgan lends him to her cot and smiles when she sees her first aid kit has been restocked. "I'm patching you up." He gives her an odd look. "What are you talking about?" She faces him and points to his shoulder. Blood had seeped through his jacket. "You're bleeding." His face becomes red with embarrassment and he tries to hide his shoulder. "It's nothing." He mutters.

Morgan puts a hand on her hip. "Let me be the judge of that." Peter sighs and takes off his jacket and shirt. Morgan kneels next to him and looks at the wound. A bullet had clearly grazed his shoulder. It could use a couple stitches. Morgan grabs her kit and glances at Peter. "How are you with needles?" He shrugs and stares at the floor.

Morgan sighs and begins her work. Peter doesn't even react to the pain and continues to stare at the concrete floor. Once she's done with the stitches she wraps it and looks at the sadness in Peter's eyes. "Peter," He clenches his jaw. "Spit it out." Peter glances at her and his eyes fill with tears again. "I just don't get it. I thought that once I was an Avengers then I'd be accepted."

Peter continues to vent to Morgan all that he felt. He wanted to be seen as an equal. Someone who could be trusted. Morgan kept her mouth shut while he spoke, until he pants a little and wipes away a few fears. He chuckles and looks away. "Sorry."

Morgan stands up. "Never be sorry for the way you feel." He looks up at her and her outstretched hand. 'What...?" He takes it and Morgan leads him over to Bee. "Steve may not see it now, but I can see your potential." She looks him directly in the eyes. "You will be the best of the Avengers one day Peter." He looks away. "How can you be so sure?"

Morgan smirks. "Because, I know that if I show you what I'm about to show you, and ask you to never tell a soul," She puts a hand on her shoulder. "You won't." He looks at her confused, then Morgan turns to Bee. "Bee, transform." Peter stares in awe and amazement as Morgan's car transforms and stands before him. His eyes were wide and Morgan smirked at him.

"Peter, meet Bumblebee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop


	8. :7:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Morgan, and Tony get into some trouble.

Peter stares up at Bumblebee. Bee waves at him and Peter is knocked out of his state of shock and points at Bee. "If he's..." Peter looks at Morgan. "Then you..." She nods and smirks. Peter puts his head in his hands. "Then that means...." He looks over at the hangar door. "And they don't..." Morgan shakes her head. Peter points at himself. "And I..." He smiles brightly. "Wow..."

Morgan laughs and Peter walks up to Bee. "Can I...?" Morgan and Bee nod. Bee crouches down and Peter touches his face. "So cool." Bee buzzes and 'Cooler Than Me' starts playing through his radio. Morgan shakes her head and Peter looks at her. "He can't talk?" She shakes her head. "His voice box was broken years ago." Morgan and Peter watch Bee dance around the hangar.

Peter frowns. "Why did you tell me?" Morgan shrugs. "You remind me of my little brother." She puts a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You're strong just like him." Peter glances at Bee. "Does he know? Your brother?" Morgan shakes her head. "No. I haven't seen him since I left for the military." Peter looks back at Bee and purses his lips. "Where are the other autobots?"

Morgan puffs out her chest. "In hiding and some have gone missing." Morgan walks over to her tool bench, and Peter looks at her confused. "What do you mean 'missing'?" he walks over to her and Morgan plugs the thumb drive into the computer in front of her. Peter looks at all the images. "It started with Optimus," Peter's eyes widened and he smiled. He is standing next to someone who has literally fought with the autobots.

SO COOL.

"He dropped off the map with no trace left behind. Then a bunch of other autobots followed in suit." Morgan signs and shakes her head. She's looked at these images countless times trying to come up with any way to find her missing friends. "Me and Bee have been looking for a year." Peter jumps a bit when Bee's head appears between him and Morgan. She looks at Bee. "Any news from the others?" Bee stands up and shakes his head.

Morgan sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "I swear, if Grimlock eats all my cars I'll be pissed." Bee laughs and Peter stares at her in shock. "You mean that giant dinosaur? You know that guy?!" Morgan smirks. "I do. And he's like an oversized murder puppy." The door to the hangar opens and Bee quickly transforms. Peter looks bemused, but turns to face Tony who looked pissed.

He walks up to them and looks at Morgan. "Thanks for getting him out of there." She shrugs, then Tony makes a face and looks around. "What were you guys doing out here anyway?" Morgan closes her laptop and pulls out the thumb drive. She looks at Peter and he gapes a bit. "We were just..." He glances at Bee. "Talking. Just talking." Morgan smiles at Peter, then before she can speak an alarm on Morgan's watch goes off. She looks at it and her eyes bulge. "Shit!" She runs out of the hangar and Peter and Tony share a look before following her outside.

Morgan looks in the bright sky. "Where is it?" She mutters to herself, then she spots it. Her eyes widened. "Morgan what...?" Tony's sentence is caught off my Peter who's Spidey-sense was going off the radar and finally spots the dot in the sky. "What is that?" He squints in the sunlight. "Looks like a missile." Tony looks around but doesn't see it. "It is." Morgan mumbles. She sees where it's about to land and her eyes widen. "Watch out!" She shoves Peter and Tony out of the way, but another missile hits the ground and explodes.

Morgan uses her body as a human shield, but Tony and Peter still get knocked out. A decepticon, the identity of unknown, steps over Morgan and gets in her face. "You're coming with me." He hits her and Morgan is knocked out. Bee runs out of the hangar and tries to attack the decepticon, but he fires a blast at Bumblebee and electricity courses through his body. Bee falls to the ground.

*°*

Morgan groans awake and looks around the room she's in. It was a dark concrete room and she was alone. Wait. No. Someone was in there with her. "Who's there? Show yourself!" An unknown man steps out of the shadows and walks up to Morgan. "You're awake." He states planely. Morgan looks him over for any notable features. No badge, logo, or insignia. She has no idea who he is. She pulls against her restraints. "Where is Bumblebee?!" She demands.

The man ignores her and gets in her face. She almost cringes at his bad breath. "I'm going to ask you this once. Where is Optimus Prime?" Morgan stares at him straight in the face. She makes sure her poker face doesn't fall despite how confused she was. Here she was thinking this guy was responsible for the missing autobots and yet he was asking her where they were.

"You tell me." She shoots back. The man pulls out a gun and pistol whips Morgan. Her head luls to the side as she spits out blood. "Liten buddy, this isn't my first rodeo. You can give me all you got, but I'm not talkin." He hits her again and this time Morgan falls to the side. "Tell me!!" The man yells. Morgan uses her 'weakened' state as a cover to twist her watch and have her transformium blade appear.

She cuts free from her metal restraints and attacks the man. Her transformium blade shifts into a gun and she points it in the man's face now. He quivers in fear and Morgan smirks. "Not so tough guy now, huh?" With her available hand she grabs the gun he was holding and puts it in her belt. Then, she reaches down to his ankle and takes the gun that was hidden under his pants.

Morgan hits him in the face with the side of her blaster, knocking him out. She goes to the metal door and knocks. Someone opens it and walks in, gun points out. Morgan sneaks up from behind him and points the gun she stole at his head. "Drop it." He slowly puts his hands up and drops the gun. Morgan knocks him out too. She looks down at the two of them and scoffs. "Pathetic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Morgan to the rescue!!


	9. :8:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready. This one is a doozey.

Morgan's first thought is Bee. She needs to find him first because she know that Peter and Tony won't be hurt. They aren't valuable to these guys, but Bee is. Morgan finds him chained against a wall. A glass wall separates him from the room and cold air is blasted into the container. "Bee..." Morgan whispers. She sees the decepticon off to the left and her eyes find the table that has a device that makes Morgan smile.

She sneaks over to it and activates it. She really loves EVPs. "Hey dickwad!" She yells to get the decepticon's attention. He turns to her and Morgan throws the device with all her might. It hits the bot and he yells as it takes effect. Morgan nods when he falls to the ground and rushes over to Bee. He looks down at her, unable to move. "I got you Bee." She presses the release button and the glass room opens and the cold air stops blowing. The ice starts melting as Bee starts to move.

Morgan nods. "I have to go and get Peter and Stark. You find a way out of here and stay hidden. I'll find you." Bee nods and they both run off in opposite directions.

*°*

She finds several hallways similar to the one she was being held in. Morgan looks at her watch and it shows several heat signatures down the hallway. When she arrives she is greeted by three guards with guns. "Oh joy."

*°*

Peter and Tony's heads snap up when the sound of gunfire and yelling fills the hallway. Tony stands up. "The hell?" Peter stands up too and the gunfire stops. There's a moment of silence, then Peter's spidey sense tingles. "Mr. Stark! Get away from the door!" Tony hesitates, but remembers he should always trust Peter's instinct. He and Peter lean against the wall next to the door and turn their backs to it. There is an explosion and they turn to face the door.

The dust floats about and a gun is pointed into the door. Tony attacks the gun holder, but they turn the fight back on him and forces him to the ground. "Woah, easy there tiger. Wouldn't want to hurt your savior." Tony stops struggling and opens his eyes to see... "Mogan?" She smiles. "The one and only." She stands up and helps Tony to his feet.

She looks at the two of them. "You guys alright?" They nod at her and she turns Tony and uses her blade to free him. Peter sees it and looks at her in awe. She gives him a look clearly saying she'll tell him later. Peter nods, then she frees him too. "How'd you get out?" Tony asks as he rubs his wrists. Morgan smirks and waves the gun she stole in the air. "Military, remember." Tony smirks at her. "Maybe I should have hired you as a security guard."

Morgan snorts and hands Tony a gun. "The day I become a security guard is the day God comes to judge us all." Tony laughs at her and they walk into the hallway. "You guys stay behind me. I know my way out of here." Morgan purses her lips. "I hope." Tony gives her a look and she shrugs.

*°*

The three of them make their way through several hallways until they get to a huge room. Morgan looks around and sees a Bumblebee sized whole in the metal door. She smirks at it and starts making her way to it, but a loud crashing sound is heard from behind her. Morgan glances back to the decepticon running at them. "Run! Go!" She pushes Tony and Peter forward. They don't move, and Morgan points to the door. "GO! That's an order!" She gives Peter a meaningful look and he nods and starts dragging Tony to the door.

Morgan faces the decepticon and activates her blaster. "Let's rumble biatch." She runs at the bot and when he swings at her, Morgan slides between his legs. Using a nearby desk as a pivot, Morgan jumps onto the autobots' back. He tries to get her off, but when he realizes he can't he runs at the wall and slams Morgan into it. She doesn't lose her grip despite the pain. "You're... not.. Getting... rid... of me... that.. Easy!" She says as she inches her way up to his head. Morgan aims her blaster at her descepticon's face and fires. His head explodes and he falls to the ground.

Morgan jumps off his back before he hands her, and when she hits the ground, white hot searing pain runs up her body from her leg. She screams in pain and looks at her leg. She could see her bone. Not good.

Not good at all.

Morgan looks around and grabs an AK 47. (Lucky her the bad guys leave dangerous weapons around) She uses it to stand, and then starts limping forward to the door. Bee, well, Tony driving Bee pulls up to the door and Peter jumps out and runs to her side. He sees her leg and pales. "Holy Shi--" Tony cuts him off. "Peter! Hurry up!" Morgan drops the gun and leans on Peter as her vision starts to swim.

"Get her in the car!" Peter helps her into the seat between Tony and him. "Holy shit." Tony says seeing how bad she was looking. Her back was bleeding heavily, and she had burn marks everywhere. Tony couldn't even look at her leg. He's seen a lot of broken bones in his life, but never anything like this.

He steps on the gas pedal and continues to glance at Morgan. "Jesus..." He clenches her jaw and presses the pedal to the metal, and Bee uses his blasters to sleep up the car. "Mr. Stark... she's not looking so good." Peter mumbles as he tries to stop her back from bleeding. "I know! I know!"

*°*

Tony and Peter work together to carry Morgan into the Avengers mansion. "FRIDAY, where the hell is everyone?!" Tony demands as he helps Morgan into the elevator. "Watching TV sir." There it was. The thing that sent Tony over the edge. "THEY ARE DOING WHAT?!" Peter winces a bit at how loud Tony was. The billionaire notices and lowers his voice. "Tell them to get to the medical wing and call Helen Cho. It's urgent."

Tony and Peter place Morgan onto a medical bed just as the Avengers rush in. Tony marches right up to Steve and punches him. "You son of a bitch! I could kill you!" Peter holds Tony back. "Mr. Stark... Morgan." Tony hufs and points at Steve. "I'm not done with you." He rushes back over to Morgan and Bruce pushes his way through the crowd. "What happened?"

Tony glares at Steve. "While you guys were having a nice time, we were taken." Steve pales and looks down in shame. "Thanks for looking for us by the way." Bruce starts with Morgan's burns. The bleeding and broken leg are too big for him to handle. "How did you get away?" Tony glances at Natasha, mad at her too. Hell, he's mad at everyone right now. "Morgan. She got us out."

Tony clenches his jaw. "A decepticon was about to kill us. Morgan fought it." Helen Cho and several other doctors rush into the room. "Dear God..." She shoves Bruce, Peter and Tony out of the way. "Out! Out! I need to work." She closes the door and shuts the blinds. Tony stares at the door, then the blood on his hands. "If she doesn't make it," He looks at his teammates. "I'm going to kill all of you." Tony storms off, and Peter glances at the Avengers. He shakes his head, disappointed, then walks after Tony.

*°*

Tony locks himself in his lab, leaving Peter out. He tried to ask FRIDAY to let him in, but the AI wouldn't give in. So, Peter made his way down to Bee. Once Peter enters the hangar Bee transforms, running up to Peter. He buzzes at Peter. "She's in the medical ward. The best doctors in the country are working on her." Bee buzzes sadly. "And it's a sad day for all of us in America." Plays through his speakers. Peter bites his lip, unsure how to interact with the autobot.

"She's... She's been through worse, right?" Bee looks at him and nods slowly. "Then she should be fine right?" Peter forces a smile. "She'll be fine. She'll wake up and she'll have a cast for a while, then she'll be on her feet again!" Bee stares at Peter for a moment then raises his hand to pat the boy's shoulder. Peter hides the pain from being pat by a heavy metal arm, then gives Bee a smile. The autobot rolls over and transforms. Peter stares at the car for a moment, then leaves the hangar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Bumblebee makes me sad :(


	10. :10:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

The moment Morgan was done with physical therapy (She gave everyone hell through the whole process. She did not like to be bossed around) She made her way down the hangar to 'work on the jet'. She was actually calling all her contacts, any she could trust, and asking, well, demanding to know if they had any news on Optimus and the missing bots.

And... nothing. Absolutely nothing. She didn't understand. The military couldn't even track the radioactive signatures. It made no sense. They just disappeared without a trace. And that dream... it plagued her every night. Every damn night. She had this constant pit in her stomach. It was like that gut feeling you get just before something terrible happens. She couldn't shake it.

*°*

Morgan chuckles at Tony's antics and shakes her head. Suddenly her phone is ringing. She pulls it out and raises an eyebrow at the name on her screen. Crosshairs. She frowns a bit and Tony watches her as she answers. "Martinez." She greets. The Avengers watch as her features change to shock and confusion as she jumps forward in her seat, her hand on the arm chair, ready to jump up and run. "What do you mean he's gone missing?!" They share looks and Morgan jumps up and leaves the room, shouting into her phone.

Morgan runs to the hangar and once she enters she goes straight up to Bee. "Bee! We've got a problem!" Bumblebee transforms and looks at Morgan. She sighs and lifts up her phone. "Crosshairs called. It's Hot Rod." She pauses for a moment, and bites her lip. Bee looks at her expectantly. "He's gone missing." Bee's eyes widen and he takes a step back, shaking his head. Morgan nods solemnly.

"I'm having the rest of the Autobots come here." She glances at the door behind her. "I think it's time we recruited the help of the Avengers." Bee nods at her and transforms, leaving the hangar. Morgan nods as he leaves. They've been friends long enough to know what the other is doing, and Bee is going out to meet the other Autobots and guide them back to the Mansion.

Morgan sighs and shakes her head. "And now I have to explain to the Avengers that I've been harboring alien fugitives." She turns and starts walking to the hangar exit. She shakes her first in the air. "Yippee."

*°*

Morgan sighs and nods to herself before entering the room that still contained the Avengers. Her heart is bounding in her chest. She's about to do what she's been trying to avoid for the past 5 years. "Screw this." She mutters to herself and walks into the room. They all look at her and she nods. "I've been lying to you all." Tony raises an eyebrow and turns to her. "What do you mean?"

Morgan shakes her head, just wanting to get straight into it. "Five years ago I came across a fight," She bites her lip. "Between three aliens, or more specifically," She pauses. Here goes nothing. "Between three Autobots." The Avengers eyes widen, but don't speak and Morgan continues. "I helped stop the two deceptions and saved the autobot fighting them." She looks down and grumbles as she tries to explain what to say next, then her watch beeps and she purses her lips seeing that Bee and the others are outside. "You know what?" She looks up at them. "I'll just show you."

*°*

Morgan walks into the hangar. "What's this about Morgan?" She doesn't answer as she marches up to the garage door and presses the button that opens it. The Avengers stare in shock and amazement as five cars pull into the hangar, all without drivers. Morgan walks in front of them and nods. "It's alright guys. You can trust them." Now, the Avengers don't know how to explain what happens next, but what where the cars once stood were five massive.... Autobots.

Morgan nods at them and turns to the Avengers. "I've been keeping them hidden, but something happened and we need your help." Tony's eyes pull away from Bee, who was giving him a deep glare and looks at Morgan. "If you're helping them, then that means..." Morgan nods. "Yep." She was the one that had helped them through the years. She was the human in the helmet. She was the one who helped them in the fight a few months ago.

Morgan turns away from the Avengers and looks at the Autobots. "What happened?" She notices that a few of them were banged up and they could use some repairs. Hound gets down on one knee. "It was late, and we weren't expecting it." He shakes his head, clearly mentally berating himself for not being prepared. "An unknown amount of deceptions attacked and by the time the dust cleared Hot Rod was gone."

Morgan nods and takes in the information. She then looks around and raises an eyebrow. "No Grimlock?"

"You mean that giant autobot dinosaur? You know that thing?" Morgan glances back at Tony. "Yes I do, and 'it' is a he." She faces Hound, and the military autobot nods. "The deceptions focused their attacks on the beast. He's disabled and unable to move, but relatively okay." Morgan nods and sighs. "First things first I need to fix you guys up and," She turns back to the Avengers. "You guys need to go get some drinks." She smirks. "You're dunno need em for the shit that's about to go down."

The Avengers hesitantly leave, all their eyes lingering on the autobots. Tony remains unmoved, staring up at Bee. "You're telling me that the car I've ridden in several times.... Is an autobot?" Bee puts his hands on his hips and Morgan nods. "Yeah, Bee is a bit of a pain." The other autobots laugh and Morgan smirks. She turns to Tony and he looks at her. "Wanna help me fix them up?" Tony gapes for a moment, then a wide smile spreads across his lips. "Hell yeah!"

Morgan nods and looks around the autobots. Bee was fine, obviously, but the others were pretty banged up. Nothing too major... well... Drift's arm was broken off. "Drift, you're first." The massive autobot gets down and Morgan observes the damage. Nothing a little saudering and reconnecting couldn't fix. "Tony, would you mind getting my tools?" Tony nods and runs off to get it. "So how exactly did you meet them?" Morgan heaves Drifts arm onto the floor.

"Well, I had just gotten out of the military." Morgan grabs a piece of debris from Drift's arm and yanks it free. She tosses it over her head. "I was driving, and I saw Bee," She glanced up at Bee. "Fighting two autobots. He always denies it but he was losing." Bee buzzes angrily. "I'm a winner! I never lose!" Morgan scoffs and shakes her head. "I pulled over and started shooting at the decepticons. It gave Bee enough time to finish them off."

Morgan grabs a wrench and tightens a few bolts. Tony stares at her for a moment. "You mean you saw massive evil robots and the first thing you did was shoot at them?" Morgan shrugs and Tony gives her a look, then smiles. "So, what, you just started fighting after that?" Morgan shakes her head. "No, I brought Optimus Prime back from the brink of death," She nods. "Then, I started fighting."

Tony steps closer to her. "You've met Optimus Prime?" She nods and hauls Drift's arm back to his body and starts the reconnection process. Tony frowns and looks around. "Where is he?" Morgan sighs and shares a look with the other autobots. She turns to face Tony. "Last year Optimus disappeared." She shakes her head. "Gone, without a trace, then more autobots started disappearing." Tony purses his lips and nods.

"And you need us to help." Morgan nods. She walks over to her work bench and hands Tony the thumb drive. He looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "Is this...?" She nods. Tony plugs it into the computer and looks through the photos. He looks confused. "Weren't these guy's eyes blue?" Morgan nods and grunts as she connects Drift's arm to it's axle. "That's the only proof to show they're even alive."

Tony spins around in his chair and looks at Morgan. "So how did you really stop that autobot?" Morgan huffs a laugh and wipes away sweat on her forehead. She stands up straight and shows Tony her watch. She nods at it. "Spin the side." Tony raises an eyebrow, but does as she says. The watch shifts and curls around her wrist to reveal a blaster. He stares at it in awe. Morgan waves it in the air, then shifts it back to it's watch form. "That's how I stopped him."

Tony watches Morgan work for a few minutes. "You know," Morgan glances at him. "Fury is having us look for you." Morgan nods and gestures for Bee to come over. "I know. The pirate has been looking for me since I first showed up." Bee's finger opens and a blue flame appears. Morgan points to a few pieces of metal on Drift's arm, and turns away while Bee sauders them together.

She smiles a bit as Drift yells at Bee to be careful. Tony gives her a long look. "This is just normal for you?" Morgan shrugs. "You guys have dealt with aliens before." Tony eyes the autobots. "Yeah, but they were trying to kill us." Morgan watches Tony for a bit, then stands and smirks. "Wanna see something cool?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the tea has been spilled


	11. :11:

Tony has absolutely no idea what Morgan is doing. None. He, the man who had just invented nanotechnology, the man who had almost 50 Iron Man suits, the man who is literally a genius, had no clue what Morgan was doing.

She looked like she was... doodling. Was this supposed to impress him? Was he supposed to say he likes her drawings? Morgan finishes her drawing and walks over to Bee. She shows him the drawings. "You know what to do." Bee scans the drawing and stands straight. The other autobot's eyes shine. Tony steps next to her. "What did you just do?" Morgan hands him the paper. "Cybertronian text." He gives her a look and Morgan shrugs. "Their language." She nods at the autobots.

Tony smiles. "You can understand it?" Morgan walks over to her tool bench. "Not verbally. I can read and write it though." Tony smiles at her. She just keeps getting better and better. "So what did it say?" Morgan looks at Bee who shakes his head. No reply yet. She nods. "I sent out a signal to all remaining autobots. This fight could get serious, and we could use some back up."

Tony nods. "Why did those guys attack us anyway?" Morgan shrugs. "They thought I knew where Optimus Prime was. I wish I did." Bee taps Morgan's shoulder and she raises an eyebrow at him. "Got a hit?" He nods and looks at the computer screen. Morgan creases her brows as Cyberstronian lettering dances across the screen. She purses her lips and mumbles under her breath as she translates.

Leaning back from the computer Morgan smiles. "Finally, some headway." Morgan runs over to her cot and grabs her helmet and jacket out from under it. "Bee, load into the jet, we're going for a ride." Bee jumps up and music blasts through his radio. The other Autobots pout and Morgan gives them a look. "You sissies stay here. You need to recover." Wheelie flips Morgan off and she kicks him. He flies through the hangar and lands a good 20 feet away. "Puta." She grumbles.

Tony grabs her arm and she looks at him. "Where are you going?" He lets her arm go and Morgan glances at the laptop. "We've got a hit on some autobots. They need our help." Tony glances at the hangar door, then nods. "I'm coming with you." Morgan raises an eyebrow at him, and Bee silently makes motions telling her to say no. She ignores him and sighs. "Fine. Get one of your suits. We're heading into decepticon territory." Tony smiles and nods, running off.

Morgan stands still for a moment then sticks her finger in the air behind her. "Don't! Even think about it." Wheelie cusses and backs away from Morgan. He was going to jump on her head. "Bitch." He mumbles. Morgan blasts Wheelie and he hits the hangar's wall, creating a crack.

*°*

The message from the autobots had been an SOS. Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Springer,and Kup had been taken by a group of decepticons. Morgan was surprised the Decepticons hadn't killed them yet, but was thankful nonetheless. They were held up in Sweden in a deep cave system and Morgan had to pilot through the terraneous cliff and mountains.

Tony was impressed with Morgan's piloting skill. A mechanic, boy guard, pilot, and autobot ally? Morgan was just full of surprises.

Morgan's eyebrows crease at the jet instruments that were starting to go haywire. She sighs and flips a few switches. "Damn decepticons and their damn decepticon signal interruptions..." Morgan mutters under her breath. "Looks like we're VFR from here on." Tony raises an eyebrow. "What's VFR?" Morgan nods at the window as she steers the jet around a land mass. "It means you gotta see where you're going." Tony looks out the window and the thick fog. You couldn't see 5 feet in front of you.

"But you can't see anything." Morgan laughs. "Yeah, ain't that a bitch." Morgan pulls her mic to her lips. "How's it lookin Bee?" 'Applause' by Lady Gaga starts playing in Morgan and Tony's headsets. Morgan laughs and shakes her head, and avoids some falling rocks. "Alright. Just keep an eye out. Radar is on the fritz." Tony glances up at the jet's ceiling. Bee was clung to the top.

"So he can't speak?" Morgan shakes her head. "Nope. He taught himself to use his car radio to communicate." Tony hears Bee switching between stations. "Static Bee." Morgan warns. Bee buzzes in disappointment, but lands on one station. "Are all autobots like that?" Morgan shakes her head. "No. Bee's voice box was ripped out during a fight. I've been trying to find a replacement for him." Realization hits Tony like a truck... or autobot. "That's why you wanted access to the alien tech." Morgan smirks and nods. "It is."

"Did you find anything?" Morgan slowly smirks. "Let's just say Bee isn't a fan of country accents." A large cave comes into view and a decepticon steps out of it. Morgan pulls back on the jet's controls and pulls it back into the fog. "Damn." Do steers it to the right where a small cove sits out of site from the cave. Morgan lands the jet and pulls her jacket and helmet on. Tony's suit curls around him and he looks at Morgan.

"I really need to make you a new suit, cause that just won't do." Morgan smirks a bit and steps out of the jet. Bee questly lands next to her. Bee's battle face pulls down and Morgan pulls her screen down. Tony flies in the air above them. 

"Lets rumble bitches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's rumble bitches" Is Morgan's catch phrase.


	12. :12:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Autobots in this chapter that have unique abilities so if you look them up the chapter should make a bit more sense

Morgan stealthily makes her way around the rocky wall. Tony flies in from above and Bee runs in. He begins Fighting the decepticon and Morgan and Tony step in. They take out the decepticon scout and walk into the cave. Morgan checks her watch. Seven bogies, and four friendlies. She looks at Tony and Bee. "You guys distract the deceptions. I'll free the others." Bee nods and runs off with Tony.

Morgan hides behind a rock formation as a decepticon passes her. She activates her blaster, just in case and snakes her way over to the autobots. She keeps her presence quiet so the autobots don't hear her. They'd get all cocky and announce her to the decepticons. So, she starts cutting Cliffjumper free. He looks back at her and smiles, but Morgan shakes her head at him. He nods and turns around, staying still and acting as though tied up.

She frees the rest of the autobots and they all stand. "Morgan we owe you." Morgan smirks at Kup and nods in the direction of Bee and Tony fighting. "Go. I've gotta do something."

The autobots rush into the fight and Tony takes a moment to compose himself. He was currently fighting decepticons. Holy shit. Cliffjumper yells and blasts plumes of gas glass at a decepticon, but accidentally hits Tony in the process. His suit freezes up and when Tony tries to move it shatters around him. He hits the ground and yells in pain. The decepticon Cliffjumper attacked shatters on the floor, just inches away from Tony.

Two Decepticons grab Sideswipe and rip him from his legs. Springer jumps in front of his friend and slices the decepticons into four pieces. Sideswipe curses at the decepticons, and pulls himself away from the fight. Bee scoops up Tony and places him on his shoulder. Tony struggles to hang on as Bee jumps around, blasting the autobots. Kup and Cliffjumper stand back to back and both hit two decepticons with their separate attacks, gas and acid. The decepticons fall to the floor.

A decepticon's eyes blaze and he growls, turning away from the fight and running over to Morgan. She hears the running in her direction and she starts typing faster. She needs the data. It could lead her to Optimus and the missing autobots.

Just as the decepticon crashes into the area Morgan sat, she jumps out of the way and her eyes widen when the decepticon fires up his blaster. "Shit!" Morgan stands and starts running. The decepticon runs behind her, firing blasts everywhere he can. "Bumblebee!!" Morgan screams.

Bee hears her scream and... not to gently places Tony on the ground. He runs at the decepticon and attacks it. Springer grabs Sideswipe and transforms. The wounded autobot clings to him as he flies out of the cave. Kup fires one last blast at the decepticon he was fighting and transforms. As he flies off Cliffjumper jumps onto him and the two fly out.

Tony starts making his way out of the cave and Bee runs up to him. He grabs him and tosses him onto his shoulder. Morgan grabs Tony so he doesn't fall off and Bee runs them over to the jet. Morgan jumps inside and takes off, Bee gets on the top of the jet. Morgan dodges several blasts from the two remaining autobots, whose transformations were ground vehicles. Eventually she flies out of range and catches up with the rest of the autobots.

Morgan smirks and flicks a few switches. "Can you guys hear me?" Tony painfully slides on his headset and listens to the autobots talk about their victory. Morgan laughs happily. "Finally! Bee! We did it!" She laughs again and Bee plays 'Happy'. Mogan smiles widely and looks at the autobots she and Bee saved. They finally saved some before they disappeared.

"Did the decepticons say anything to you guys?" Morgan asks, now serious. Kup is the first to answer. "They were talking amongst themselves, but I couldn't make out the language. It must have been ancient cybertronian." Morgan creases her brows and nods. Tony raises an eyebrow at her. "I'm guessing you don't know how to read that, do you?" Morgan shakes her head.

Tony gives her a look. "Where did you go anyway?" Morgan pulls a chip out of her bra and hands it to Tony. He looks at it and the decepticon symbol on it. "Collecting data." He hands her back the chip and Morgan glances at him. His shoulder was dislocated. She looks at her control and sets the jet on autopilot. She stands for her seat. "Let me see your shoulder." Tony turns so she can see it. "It's really not that bad, I've had wor--" Tony is cut off by his own scream.

Morgan popped his shoulder back into place. Tony looks at her like she's crazy. "What the hell was that?!" Bee laughs through the comm system, and Morgan shrugs. "You wouldn't have let me do it otherwise." She walks back to the pilot seat. "Besides, if you've had worse, it shouldn't have hurt that bad, hmm?" She raises an eyebrow at him and sits back into the seat.

Tony stares at her and rubs his shoulder. It really did hurt. Maybe he hasn't had worse...

*°*

Back at the Avengers Mansion the Autobots rekindle. Morgan repairs Sideswipe and gives Tony a makeshift splint. Steve and the other Avengers walk into the room. "What is..." His eyes widened. "Weren't there only four of them?" He looks up at the group of eight autobots. "Hey, pretty boy! Don't forget about me!" Wheelie kicks Steve's leg and he jumps away.

Morgan grumbles. "¡Pequeña mierda!" She grabs Wheelie by the back of his neck and he yells at her, calling her... not very nice names. She walks over to her tool bench. "Te dije, is actuas asi the vas a ir a la caja otra ves!" They all watch in amusement and slight horror as Morgan fights with the small autobot and shoves him into the box, locking it. She turns to them and smiles. "Now, where were we?"

Daytrader leans over to Bumblebee. "Remind me not to get on her bad side." Bumblebee buzzes and nods. No one wants to get on Morgan's bad side. She brings the full force of hell onto you.

Morgan looks to Steve. "Right." She walks away from Wheelie who yells inside the box. "Well, for starters, you all really need to work on your observation skill." She raises an eyebrow at the Avengers. "This is twice now me and Tony have disappeared for a good amount of time without you even realizing, and as for them," She points to the autobots behind her.

"It's a long story that Tony here," Morgan places a hand on his wounded shoulder. Tony groans in pain and Morgan doesn't seem to notice, or care. "Can tell you." She takes the chip out of her bra and glances at her laptop. "I've got work to do." Morgan pats Tony's shoulder and walks away. The Avengers look at Tony expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @grettel.love for the Spanish help. She my bestie. Go add her on snap.


	13. :13:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This once again, starts with a dream

The two Decepticons left from the fight walk into a massive alien fortress. A figure sits on a throne, their red eyes staring down at them. "You have failed me." Particle glances at his comrade Wrangle. The massive decepticon stands from his throne and steps down to them. His black metal gleams in the little light that shone. The Optimus look alike from before. "And I do not like failure." A blade emerges from his hand and he slices the two decepticon in half with a single swipe.

Optimus Prime steps out of the dark and walks up to the black decepticon. His eyes are shining a bright red. More of the missing autobots step into the light, all eyes are red. "Bring forth the prisoner." Two evil!autobots drag a fighting Hot Rod into the room. "Unhand me!" The dark decepticon steps up to Hot Rod and hits him. Hot Rod looks at him and his eyes widen. "You."

The Optimus look alike pulls out a circular device. He raises it into the light, and it shines a bright green. He lowers it so the green light shines in Hot Rod's face. He yells in pain, then falls silent. His head rises and his blue eyes now shine a bright red.

*°*

Morgan gasps awake and looks around. She was back in the hangar. She leans back and sighs, running a hand down her face. These dreams... they feel so real. Like she's there. But they weren't. Right? Something pokes Morgan's leg and she removes her hand from her face to see Bee. "Hey." Bee buzzes at her. "Sleep... talking... are you scared?... talk to me baby." Morgan sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what is going on Bee. These dreams..." She shakes her head. "They feel so real and I keep seeing the missing autobots. This time though..." She sits up and looks at Bee. "I saw Optimus and Hot Rod." Bee's eyes widen and he nods for Morgan to continue. She runs a hand through her hair. "The decepticon that looks like Optimus had this... " She makes a circle with her hands.

"Device. I think he's using it to control the autobots." Bee looks confused. He's never heard about anything like that. Morgan chews her lip a bit. "I swear, it seemed like Hot Rod recognised him." She shakes her head and looks over at the autobots they rescued. "There's a storm coming Bee," She looks at Bee. "And we're right in the center of it."

*°*

Fury wasn't mad. No. He was pissed. No, furious. When he found out that the Avengers weren't even looking for the autobots and their human helper, and they were actually sitting on asses.

Now there was an alien threat that he had to yell at them about. "Romanoff." Fury snaps as he walks into the Avengers Mansion. Natasha stands. "Gather the Avengers." Natasha nods and walks off. Fury storms into the Avengers meeting room and connects the projector to his thumb drive. He looks at the image of the massive alien fortress. SHIELD had been trying to infiltrate it for months, but every agent that went in, never came out.

He needed the Avengers.

"What's this about Fury?" Steve asks as they rush into the meeting room. Fury glares at them all and points to his screen. "This. An alien threat has arisen, and you are all sitting on your asses." Tony rolls his eyes. "Well actually--" Fury cuts him off. "And you have made no progress on finding the traitorous human scum that is helping the autobot fugitives."

During his sentence Morgan walks into the room, and smirks at what he calls her. Fury narrows his eyes at her. "Who are you?" Morgan smirks and Tony smiles, putting an arm around her shoulders. "This would be the traitorous human scum." Fury gapes at her, and Morgan waves sarcastically. She notices the picture behind him and her eyes widen. "Where is this?" She asks as she steps up to the image.

Fury looks at her for a moment, then looks to Natasha. The assassin nods, silently telling him she can be trusted. "The ship landed in the Arctic almost a year ago." Morgan creases her brows. "Right around when Optimus disappeared..." Fury crosses her arms. "What do you mean he's disappeared?" Morgan turns to him and sighs. "I mean he's gone. Him and several other autobots dropped off the face of the Earth over this past year."

She crosses her arms. "Me and the other autobots have been searching for them, and we haven't found much, but yesterday," She nodded at Stark. "Stark, Bumblebee and I made some headway a few days ago. Saved some autobots before they were taken by decepticons." Fury frowns. "The autobots are here?" Morgan smirks, and Fury glares at the Avengers. "Who is their leader? Since Optimus is gone." Morgan smirks.

"You're lookin' at her." Fury raises an eyebrow. "You?" Morgan shrugs, and Fury sighs and nods. "Have you established any contact with the decepticons, or Optimus?" Morgan shakes her head. "No, but..." She sighs. "I think I've been seeing them in my dreams. They're so vivid, they have to be real. Plus, it wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened to me." Tony frowns. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Morgan shrugs. "I thought it was paranoia. But after last night, something has to be up." Fury steps closer to her. "What happened?" Morgan pulls a paper out of her back pocket and places it on the table. On it is a drawn image of the deception she's been seeing. She points at the image. "I think this is who is controlling the other Autobots. I saw him use some kind of device on Hot Rod." She frowns and looks at the image. "He looks just like Optimus." Tony mumbles. Morgan nods. "It's not him. I saw this guy and Optimus in my dream. Together, but Optimus' eyes were red."

Fury looks at Morgan for a moment. "SHIELD has also picked up on a frequency coming from the ship." Morgan looks up. "We've been trying to decode it, but it's just like the one the deceptions used to hack into the pentagon." Morgan slides her tongue over her teeth. "I'll be right back." She points at Fury as she leaves the room. "Get that frequency ready for me to look at." Morgan leaves the room and Steve looks at Tony. "Where's she going?" Tony shakes his head. "Not a clue."

*°*

Morgan and Bee pull up to Glen's house. It's dark out and all the lights are out in the house. Bee transforms and Morgan walks up to the front door. "Keep an eye out." Bee nods, and Morgan picks the lock on the door. She walks up to Glen's room and pushes the door open. Morgan hits his arm and Glen yelps awake. "Wake up. I'm kidnapping you." Glen looks at her horrified, and Bee's face appears in Glen's window.

Morgan grabs Glen's arm. "Hurry up. I don't wanna deal with Granny Whitmann" Glen stumbles behind her as she drags him out to Bee who transforms and Glen and Morgan get in. "Why exactly are you kidnapping me?" Bee pulls away from the house and Morgan clenches her jaw. "SHIELD picked up on a deception signal coming from a ship that landed on the arctic a year ago." Glen purses his lips. "And you want me to see what it's for." Morgan nods.

*°*

Glen looks around the hangar and the Autobots in it. Hound pokes his stomach. "He's so... squishy." Morgan smirks and shakes her head. "Martinez! What—" Fury skids to a stop when he sees the eight Autobots. Bumblebee looks down at him and puts his hands on his hips. Morgan can't help but smirk. "Got something for me Nick?" Fury pulls his eyes away from the Autobots and glares at Morgan. "We're talking about this," He gestures to the Autobots. "Later." He hands her a high tech thumb drive and she passes it on to Glen. "Work your magic. I need something I can read."

Fury stares at Glen for a moment. "Can he be trusted?" She shrugs. "He did this when the decepticons first showed up." Fury nods, then frowns. "You said you needed something to read?" Morgan nods and walks over to her tool bench. The Autobots transform into their vehicles. "I can read and write cybertronian. Took years to figure it out." She first walks over to Bee and pats his hood. He pops his hood and Morgan looks over everything. "I need to ask." She glances at Fury.

"Where have you been hiding them?" Morgan tightens a few things under Bee's hood. "SHIELD has been looking but..." Morgan smirks and looks at him. Bee closes his hood. "Think about it." She gestures her hands out. "Where better to hide a bunch of scrap metal than a junkyard." The Autobots honk their horns in protest, and Morgan turns to them. "I will remove your horns. Don't test me." The instantly stop honking and she smirks.

Fury glares at her and when Morgan turns back to him, her eyes widen. "You little..." She shoves Fury out of the way and kicks Wheelie. "How did you get out?!" She marches up to him and grabs him. Fury watches as Morgan yells at the small autobot in Spanish, then carries him over to a safe. She shoves him inside and locks in. Morgan kicks the safe. "Puta." She sighs and walks over to Glen. "How long will this take you?" Glen purses his lip. "Five hours, tops. Plus I need to call Granny and tell her I'm not in jail." Morgan laughs.

Fury leaves the Hangar and Morgan goes back to tuning up the Autobots. She was getting close, and she was determined to not let anything get in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we know Nick Fury is scared of Autobots. :)


	14. :9:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts with a dream just BTW

Carnage. Blood. Destruction. Everywhere. Everyone is dead.

Except her.

Morgan stands alone, surrounded by death. "No." A yellow autobot's eyes flicker black. "Bumblebee!" Someone falls behind her. Their metal armour gleaming in the fire. "No! Tony." She grabs him and pulls him to her chest. She sobs. "Morgan." Mateo stumbles to Morgan. "Mateo!" Blood pours out of his mouth. "Why didn't you come back for me?" He falls to the floor, dead. "NO!" Morgan scrambles to her brother. "Mateo! Please! Don't leave me!"

"Forcim." Morgan whips her head around to see Optimus. A decepticon slices his head off. Optimus's head rolls in front of Morgan. "You failed. You failed us." More autobots fall to the ground around her. Every missing autobot, and all that were safe, die.

And Morgan is alone. Completely, and utterly, alone.

"You did this Morgan." Morgan looks up to see an unfamiliar face. Decepticon, definitely, but... wait. "Optimus?" The decepticon laughs grimly. Where Optimus was blue with red flames, this decepticon was black. Pitch black and terrifying. "No." He raises his blade. "I am far worse." He brings down his blade and Morgan screams.

*°*

"AAGH!" Tony jumps awake as Morgan screams. "Morgan!" He jumps to her side and tries to calm her down. "No! NO! Let go of me! Let go!" She hits Tony and he stumbles back. Bucky and Steve come rushing into the room. "Hold her down!" They both go to Morgan's sides and hold her down by the arms. She screams and thrashes, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Let me go! I need to save them! Let go of me! I can't let them die!" Tony stares at her in disbelief. What was she talking about? "FRIDAY! Get Bruce in here!" Morgan continues to scream and cry in desperation. Steve and Bucky hold her down, but they were worried she might hurt herself.

Tony couldn't believe what she was saying. Screaming about not being able to save them. Who was them? Was it something that happened during her time in the military? He never could find out the real reason why she was discharged. The report had said because of an injury, but he knew there was more to it than that.

Bruce skids into the room with Sam on his heels. "What the hell is happening to her?" Sam stares for a moment. "She's having an episode." Tony looks at him confused. "PTSD." He said, stepping closer. Tony looks at Morgan as she fights against Steve and Bucky. "I've seen it enough at the VA to be able to identify it."

Tony nods. "How do we stop it?" Sam shakes his head. "I've never seen anything this severe." Steve and Bucky start to struggle holding her down. "You can usually calm down, but this..." He shakes his head. Tony looks at Bruce who nods. "Sedative." Bruce rushes over to the medicine cabinet, pulls out a sedative and jabs it into Morgan's arm. She cries as the sedative takes effect. "I'm so sorry... I should have done something... I should have..." She passes out.

The room remains silent. Bruce sighs and disposes of the needle. Tony and Bucky share a look. This episode reminded them of Bucky's own episodes after coming out of cryo. Sam looks to Tony. "You need to find out what happened while she was in the military. If this happens again, she could hurt someone." Tony nods and runs off. Bruce leaves the room, and returns with restraints. The kind they use in a mental facility.

He ties them to the bed and Morgan. He sighs, then leaves the room. Bucky leaves with Sam, leaving Steve to stand with Morgan. "Morgan..." He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry that my ego got in the way of seeing you guys were missing. I should have known better, I..." He sighs, gives Morgan a long stare, then leaves.

*°*

Morgan groans awake. A blinding light shines in her face, and she squints her eyes. Beep... beep... beep... beep... She makes a face. She was confused. Wasn't she... Didn't she die? Didn't that Optimus imposter kill her? "Morgan?" She looks to her right and sees Tony. Ugh, her head. She reaches to touch her head, but something keeps her arm tied down. She tugs on it and tries to free herself.

"Morgan, it's alright. You're back at the mansion." No, she couldn't be. She died, they all died, they... Morgan swallows a lump in her throat. It was just a dream. A dream. She nods at Tony. She takes a deep breath through her nose and flexes her muscles. Something was wrapped around her leg, then she remembers. "Morgan do you remember what happened?" She licks her dry lips. "I think... It's coming back to me."

Something wraps around her hand and it squeezes. "I'm here." A tear streams down the side of her face. Her eyes widened a bit. "Bee..." She swallows. "My car..." Tony squeezes her hand tighter. "It's in the hanger, though I can't seem to figure out why you're worried about your car." Morgan laughs, then coughs. God, her back hurt. Don't even get her started on her leg. "Peter?" She asks, despite her dry throat.

"He's fine. Back in New York and happily swinging through the streets." Morgan nods and stares up at the ceiling. "How long...?" Her words catch in her throat, but Tony understands what she was asking. "Four weeks. You've been out four weeks." Morgan becomes nauseous. She's been out for a month. Tony purposefully fails to mention the several episodes Morgan has had.

She needs to check on Bee, on the other autobots. She can't sit on her ass anymore. She needs to find Optimus and the missing autobots. She has to protect them. "I have..." She tries to sit up, but Tony pushes her back down. "No, you need to rest." She gives him a look. "I'm--" Tony gives her a stern look. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Morgan groans and leans back.

Tony sighs and relaxes. "Morgan," She looks at him. "How did you stop that autobot?" Morgan stares at him for a moment before struggling and looking at the ceiling. "They're basically cars right? I just took what I know about Automobiles and used it on the fugly bastard." Tony chuckles at her and shakes his head. "Why did they take your car anyway?" Morgan shrugs. "Dunno. Maybe they liked it. I've heard evil masterminds like fancy cars." Tony smirks at her. "Get some rest Morgan." Morgan closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

*°*

Tony drags a hand down his face as he walks into the living room. "She woke up. And she was lucid." The Avengers look at him. Tony laughs bitterly. "And she had the balls to say she was fine." He shakes his head and flops into the couch, and stares at the ceiling. He frowns. "That woman is going to be the death of me." Natasha smirks at him.

They can all see it. The way he looks at her. Clint and Sam wanted to tease the billionaire about it, but with Morgan being in the state she is, they decided against it. "And guess what?" Tony looks at them. "The first thing she asks me is where her car is." He snorts and shakes his head. "It's like that thing is her baby."

*°*

Once Morgan is sure she is alone she frees her wrist from the restraint and smiles seeing her watch was still on her wrist. She immediately starts sending a message to Bee saying she was alright. The autobot instantly responded saying he was worried. Morgan assured him she was okay, and had a broken leg, but was otherwise okay.

He told her that the other autobots were still okay and he had them doing dailey check ins. Apparently Wheelie was worried about her too. She highly doubted that. That little autobot hated her. And she hated him just as much.

Glen hadn't sent in any new photos. Morgan was even more determined to find the autobots after that dream she had. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

Two months and 3 weeks later Morgan is on her feet and almost completely healed. Her back was still sore, and she had a limp, but she was otherwise back to normal. When she first went back down to the hangar Bee had scooped her up and hugged her. It took all Morgan had not to tell the autobot she was still in pain and his hug was actually hurting her.

Morgan had told him about her dream. She left out the death of everyone she loved part, and skipped right to the ending. The Optimus imposter. A part of Morgan was screaming at her, telling her this black autobot was behind the autobot disappearances. She asked Bee if there was any autobot that had ever looked like Optimus.

He said no of course, but that left even more questions.

Was this all a trick her desperate mind was playing on her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Morgan's dream mean? Is it a warning? Is something coming?

**Author's Note:**

> You can go check out my Wattpad. (It's the same as this). On it I have a version of the character description with gifs and pictures


End file.
